A Clandestine Connection
by rachel1232123
Summary: After 'Dinosaurs on a Spaceship' Rory can't stop thinking about his kiss with 11.
1. Zemek

Rory longed for that one kiss he had with The Doctor, but he couldn't understand his feelings. His wife, Amy, would not be happy. Rory couldn't concentrate on anything. He looked over to Amy saying her last goodbyes to The Doctor, not knowing how much longer it would be until they see him again.

It was Rory's turn to hug the The Doctor goodbye, Rory held onto the Doctor tight, and stayed in that position for what was a few minutes, but felt like only seconds to Rory. Amy stared at him- contemplating why Rory embraced The Doctor so strongly. Rory felt extremely embarrassed as he pulled away. The Doctor went towards the TARDIS. Rory looked at him and just as The Doctor turned away from them, he saw him smiling sadly. The TARDIS whooshed away, and all Rory wanted was The Doctor.

The next day after a long night with Amy *hint*, he couldn't help but wonder if The Doctor was secretly in the room with his perception field, masturbating to this.

Rory smelled Amy's hair, wishing it smelled like the Doctor, he was familiar with The Doctor's strange scent because of him secretly stealing his underwear.

Amy looked up. "What's wrong," she asked, "You have been acting strange ever since we went on that spaceship with the dinosaurs."

Rory looked down, his heartbeat quickening as he said "I have.. a lot on my mind." He quickly dressed himself, and headed over to the bathroom. He splashed water in his face and sighed. "It's not the same," he murmured. Amy and Rory didn't have the seemingly perfect relationship they had months ago.

1 year later.

Rory leaned out the window, facing Amy. "Its great to be home, after our wonderful vacation." There was slight sense of sarcasm to his voice. He got out of the bright red challenger car. As Rory walked towards the door, he approached a big, brown envelope. He quickly picked it up and opened it. It read:

"Meet me at 12:00 AM tonight, outside. -TD"

He quickly folded the letter and put it in his left pocket, concealing it from Amy.

That night at exactly 11:55 PM, Rory slipped out of bed. Rory snuck stealthily around the the room. He almost made it to the door, when he heard a large vibrating sound. He accidently stepped on Amy's vibrator. He quickly rushed over hoping that he had not awakened Amy. He fumbled with the different buttons trying to turn it off, but he only switched the modes and couldn't turn it off. He took it with him.

Rory peaked outside, realizing it was extremely cold. He puffed out a big cloud of air and left the house. He looked over to see a strange man, but it was too hazy to make out who it was. The man looked up and said three simple words.

"Come along, Pond."


	2. Bellivau

Rory followed the Doctor into the TARDIS. "So, Doctor, what exactly did you have in mind?" Rory hoped his thoughts were the same as the Doctor's.

The Doctor pulled out a bottle of champagne. "Oh, just a midnight rendezvous. Drinking and driving isn't a good idea, eh? Especially with the most powerful spaceship in the history of everything." The Doctor winked. "But, who said were driving?"

He got uncomfortably close to Rory, who started sweating. "I.. always envisioned this, but what would Amy say?"

The Doctor got even closer. "Who say's were telling Amy?" The Doctor kissed Rory roughly on the lips.

"I can't." Rory backed away. "But I can feel it, you want me."

The Doctor stated. "Ah, maybe its the mood?" The Doctor gave a creepy smile. "I've got this." He jumped over to the controls, and hit all kinds of buttons. Rory stood there, awkwardly, as always. "Rome? 1800?"

They exited the TARDIS and they were on a rooftop. "The city, it's so beautiful." The Doctor sat down along with Rory. "Not as beautiful as you." Just as the Doctor leaned in to snog him, he heard a sudden buzzing noise.

Rory turned red. "Ah.. Um, that's mine." He pulled out a pink vibrator. "... I guess I sat on some of the controls."

The Doctor had a serious expression. "Why'd you bring it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow."

"Ah. I uh-" Rory stammered. The Doctor grabbed him and pulled him close and pulled off Rory's shirt in a fashion that told you he was an expert in gay sex.

"Kinky," The Doctor said, staring at the satanic symbol on Rory's twelve pack. He licked his chest. "AHG-!" The Doctor let out a sudden scream. "My tongue, it burns!" A black pentagram was burnt into The Doctor's tongue.

Rory's face changed into a satanic smile. "Oh, Doctor," he whispered seductively. His head spinned a 360 and he let out a horrible hissing sound with his forked tongue. "Oh, Doctor, you've made a horrible mistake" Rory licked The Doctor's neck and nipped the tip of his ear. "Shhh... Now baby 3, sleep... It will all be over soon." The Doctor felt hazy and fell unconscious. The last thing he saw was Rory's lustful face, smiling down at him.


End file.
